Finding Some Light
by KJMONSTER111
Summary: Shaylee Baker just moved to Boston after finishing art school and wakes up to hear her little brother almost killed by something. She is attacked by Bishop and one of his men before being saved by Aidan, a 200 vampire, and her "dead" mother. She finds out what she is and Aidan swears to protect her, unknowingly setting a prophecy on it's course. Can she be strong? Or will she fall


**Warning** for this book. It's **Rated M** content that is generally suitable for person ages 17 and up. May contain intense violence, blood and gore, sexual content and/or strong language. So please be advised when reading.

I don't own any of the Being Human US version characters or universe. I also don't own the **_entire _**idea of fairies because I got it from True Blood. Only one or two things I have from my own idea creation.

This is kinda based on Season 1 of Being Human (US version) and it's after Rebecca is a vampire. Sally can go inside and outside of the apartment. It mainly has the characters in the first and second season like Bishop and Rebecca and Ray and Danny. So yeah... Random, but eh. I liked them in the show.

Also, it's 2012.

**Nina Dobrev as Shaylee Baker (20 years old)**

**Jack Dylan Grazer as Dylan Baker (11 years old)**

**Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Jason Baker (47 years old)**

**Alyssa Milano as Jasmine Baker (42 years old)**

* * *

_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."_

**_― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_**

* * *

I couldn't think as I ran in the hospital with tears in my eyes. Thoughts of everyone were entering my mind as I ran, making me dizzy and a ringing sound in my ears go off. I started to lose focus of where I was headed as a few times my vision would black out for a moment. I yelped as my vision became black and I crashed into someone. I stumbled as he held my shoulders to balance me, his soft brown eyes watching me as he was speaking but I couldn't hear no words come out.

I was sobbing and shoved him away before running down the hall and looking for my father and little brother. I bursted in the room and froze as my dad embraced me, pushing me away from the room. I shut my eyes, shaking my head as my head was hurting and I couldn't get the image of my baby brother on a hospital bed, wired up, as the doctor and nurses were running around the room.

_"Focus on me. Only my thoughts. Let everything else go. We'll be okay."_

I sniffed, shaking still, as I just focused on my father's thoughts. I tried controlling my breathing and take deep breathes of air, calming down after a few minutes. Finally, I started to actually hear my father shushing me as he lead us to a chair. I continued crying as I curled up to his side and gripped his jacket as he began humming a tune to me.

After awhile, I get up to go get coffee after I've calmed down a lot and my head isn't hurting as bad. I sigh, crossing arms over my chest and I don't even care that I'm in a giant black eighties Looney Tunes shirt, tweety pajama pants, my mixed matched neon socks and sandals, a neon purple jacket, and wearing no bra. I just have my arms crossed as I walk, ignoring some looks thrown my way and their thoughts.

It's not like they just got a phone call from their dad saying that their brother was beaten to a pulp and lost a lot of blood. I was sleeping too, after taking a long road trip from Jacksonville, Florida to Boston, Massachusetts. I just got into my dad's house I'm temporarily staying in and he was at work, an English professor at Boston University. Then, he got a call from a police officer and dad called me and well... Here I am. Bedhead and everything.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I finally make it to the cafeteria to see a few nurses eating and even a few police officers that looked like they just arrived. I just go over and scrunch my nose as I could smell how bad and strong the coffee was from the machine.

"There's a Starbucks nearby that is a million times better than the hospital's coffee." I jump and turn around to see a dark haired man in his mid twenties with dark eyes and blue scrubs with sneakers on. He was tall too, towering over my five foot and three frame easily. I just hug myself tighter and nod my head in reply, only for him to frown.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked and I pursued my lips before shrugging.

"I don't know. My eleven year old brother was just beaten up enough to have a broken arm and needs stitches in several places and lost a lot of blood. And I won't be okay until a doctor tells me that he'll live," I blurt out, not even caring if he didn't care about it. I sniff, rubbing my eyes as tears threatened to come streaming down my cheeks again.

"He lost a lot of blood?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing as he looked worried and glanced around us. "Do you know how?"

"I don't have a fucking clue," I mumble, shaking my head as my anxiety started rising again and tears were starting again. I flinched as I went from no other voices and thoughts in my head to all at once. They were like screams and all muddled together creating nothing to pick out.

I couldn't help let the scream out at the searing pain as I tried to beg for them to stop. To be quiet. I almost fell over as I gripped my head, but the nurse grabbed me by the waist. He was looking down at me and his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him as I all could hear was the voices of others.

Finally, I shut my eyes as people were slowly surrounding me and all I saw was darkness...

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned, blinking my eyes to adjust to the blinding light in my room. I sigh after a bit and go to sit up when a hand lands on my shoulder. "Take it steady..."

I flinch away, narrowing my eyes before I pause, seeing a blond officer and another one looking down at me with... Full of mischief and trouble. "What happened?"

"You weren't in control," The blond officer said, shrugging his shoulders as my eyebrows furrowed for a moment. I didn't comprehend what he met until I remembered what happened last. Too many thoughts entered in my head at once. But how did he know?

I try to concentrate and listen in to his thoughts, looking down at my lap until after a few minutes go by in complete silence. Wha-

"You can't read our minds. So you should stop before you hurt yourself, little girl." The blond officer smirked as I froze and my heart was ramming in my chest. "You're scent is very..." He sat beside my legs as he shut his eyes and took a deep inhale before his eyes opened and I gasped in fright. His eyes were pitch black and he smiled, revealing two sharp fangs as I froze in fear. "Mouthwatering... I haven't smelt a scent like that in a few centuries."

I go to scramble away before the other officer, who was bald, grabbed my shoulders tightly and hissed at me like a snake. I go to scream until the blond officer covered my mouth with his hand as he lunged forward and hissed. I start shaking my head as tremors erupt through me and I'm filled with unmistakable fear. They both smirk as the blond forces me to lay down with inhumanly strength and speed, my wrists together in his hand as he lies above me. "Please don't. Please," I begged quietly, crying as I was overwhelmed with fear for my life and virtue.

"What even makes your smell better than the last fae I drained dry is that you're a virgin... So pure... I almost can't even control myself," He says, smirking as he leaned so closely to me that our noses touched. I began sobbing as I squeezed my eyes shut before someone came in the room and slammed the door shut. I snapped opened my eyes as the blond officer's body was thrown off me and I go to sit up and run, until the bald vampire wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

It was the nurse from earlier. The tall, dark, and handsome nurse that I saw last before I blacked out. He also had black eyes and fangs as he shoved the monster to the wall and hissed out, "Leave her alone, Bishop!"

"Why?" The blond officer, Bishop, said, tilting his head before he shoved the nurse off him and narrowed his black eyes at him. I whimpered until I heard a small voice enter the room.

"Leave my daughter alone!"

My eyes widen upon seeing my mother, who looked exactly the same the day she was killed by an animal. She was wearing a different beautiful yellow sundress and white flats with her hair curled and put in a ponytail. The bald monster hissed, but a ball of light came towards him and he was thrown off me. My mom cocked an eyebrow as he hissed, but quickly ran out of the room as Bishop tilted his head at my mother, who glared at him as her eyes were glowing a bright purple. "And who may you be?"

The nurse glanced between my mom and I as he tried to block Bishop's vision from me.

"Someone you don't want to piss off," She said, glaring daggers at him before he gave her a sly smile before looking back at the nurse with an raised eyebrow. Then, in a blur he was out the door and my mother shut and locked the door behind her before looking over at me as I was baffled in silence. The last I saw her was when she was in a coffin and I was conflicted between anger at her making me and everyone think she was dead or joy at seeing her alive. Or the fact she can shoot light out of her hands and doesn't seem the least bit shocked about some of these monsters that tried to kill me or whatever.

She looks over at the nurse, who's eyes were back to their chocolate color and there wasn't fangs out, with a tilt of her head. "And who may you be?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh, Aidan..." He said, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at my mother before I bursted out laughing in complete disbelief. They both looked over at me as I gripped my head, not believing that moments ago monsters and my thought-to-be-dead mother were fighting over me. Man, no guy has ever fought for me too. It's just... fucking hilarious. Mom knelt in front of me as the nurse, Aidan, stood guard in front of the door and looking over at us.

"Sweetheart-"

"How the fuck are you alive?!" I snapped, glaring at her as she sighed, going to rest a hand on my cheek when I slapped it away. She went to speak until I beat her to it. "You were torn to shreds and basically had no blood left nor a heartbeat four years ago! The doctors cleared you and-and you were in a coffin! D-D-Dad and Dylan and I a-all cried for you!" I ranted, covering my face as I cried and sniffed.

"I was killed, yes..." She said and I shook my head, hugging myself as I sobbed and let her grip my bouncing knee. "A vampire killed me because she couldn't control herself... But I had to stay away. I have to protect my family."

"But..." I sniff as she gently pulled my hands away. "Why? How is this all real? Vampires? And... what else? Werewolves, witches, ghosts, and zombies?"

She chuckled softly and sighed as she looked down at our hands before looking back up at me. "Our kind is near extinction because of vampires and witches. I was being hunted by a group of vampires. A clan in Chicago. They didn't know about you though because an old friend of mine hid you well, but it can only last so long before you're sought after."

"What are we?" I asked, quietly.

"We're faeries. Magical creatures of nature that are capable of a wide varieties of things. But all of us are telepathic, some weaker than others and some that are extremely powerful. Some fae are born powerful due to their ancient bloodline... Like you." My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at our hands to see her's softly start to glow a vibrant purple as mine was a mixture of just pure light. I look back up at her to see a sad smile as her eyes flicker across my face. "I came back because I need to protect you. I need to protect my family. Especially what's to come..."

I see her look over to the nurse, Aidan, as she trails off and he looks out the door and I look back over to her as she has a secret smile on.


End file.
